When a projector such as that used in front or rear projection displays and the like, ages, the efficiency of light from the lamp that is coupled into the optical system drifts. One of the causes of this loss of efficiency can result from a misalignment occurring in the lamp focus at the entry of a light tunnel or the like type of light integrating device. This misalignment can be as a result of ageing of the entire projection system or just the ageing of the lamp burner. Ageing of the lamp burner might result in movement of the source of the arc inside the burner to shift its position. Any movement of the source of the arc inside the burner will result in a shift of the lamp focus at the coupling to the integrating device. This misalignment affects the functionality and the efficiency of the projector. It is therefore desirable to be able to align the lamp focus and maintain the projector efficiency with the passing of time.